Hallway Meetings
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: Bella, Head cheerleader, is best friends with Jasper his twin Rose, who is assistant captain, and Bellas' older brother, Edward. They have known each other all their lives. A new family moves to town. Emmett and Bella Hit it off immediately, but Alice, Emmetts' younger sister, is not to happy about Emmett's new found "play thing"
1. Chapter 1

"a over b squared, is equal to 9/10, times five, what is the sol…blah blah blah"

I Felt a tap on my thigh and looked over at one of my best friends, Jasper. He had a smirk on his face. I knew that smirk. That smirk meant he was plotting something. I just rolled my eyes when he motioned to the note. I hated passing notes to Jasper. He always got us caught. Witch usually resulted in detention. I looked down at my homework, doing my best to ignore the consistant tapping on my thigh.

I had finally had enough. "WHAT?" I hissed.

"Answer me bean!"

I glared at him, but complied. Written in his messy scrawl was _"word 'round town is the new kid and his sister came today, not tomorrow."_

"**How old?" **

I had to wait for his response, as the teacher, Mr Flangey, started patrolling our row.

"_Well__, I guess that the older brother is in Eddies class, and his younger sister, is a year younger than us"_

I smiled slightly at the nickname Eddie. My older brother HATED, no wait, DESPISED being called Eddie, he once punched Jasper when we were little because Jasper wouldn't stop calling him that. Edward was formal, and he appreciated being called his Birth name. Edward. End of story, good bye the end.

"**Cool story, bro" ** I wrote back, letting him know, I was done passing notes. To late.

"Well Well Well Mr Hale, Ms Swan, what is this? Notes again? Tsk tsk tsk…." He shook his head and took the note. His eyes scanned it. "Two hours after school today"

I glared at jasper. I think he lost his manly parts from it too.

I looked At the clock and groaned loudly. It was only 8:15…ugh.. This class just started at 8AM and we had just switched to a block schedule. You know, 5 classed on "A" day, and five classed on "B" day. Every class was an hour and 13 minutes. School started at 8…great.

I drifted off, pretty sure I actually fell asleep, and was woken up to Jasper giving me a wet willy "God damn you Jasper!" He just laughed at me.

"Class is over Swan" He said, "Whats your next class?"

"Debate with Rose."

He smiled at the thought of his sister, "Tell my dear ol' sis that I say howdy"

"Will do cowboy." I laughed back.

Jasper walked me to my locked, kissed cheek, and went to find his next class.

I sat next to Rose, Jaspers twin, in debate. "Jazz says hey."

"Swell." She smiled.

Today was my day to do an LD (Lincoln Douglas) debate with Jessica.

"Okay! Class! Attention! Bella, Jessica, got your Debates prepared? Bella you're Affirmative, Jessica you're negative. GO!"  
I had had prepared for about a week. Questions and everything. Jessica, however, had done hers just last hour. We all know that.

Here goes Nothing….

"Resolved: Targeted killing is a morally permissible foreign policy tool.

**Value-National Security**  
**Value Criteria-Protection**

Let me start off with some definitions.

**Morally:** explains morally the adjective as based on upon a sense of right and wrong according to conscience  
**Permissible:** That can be permitted, Allowable

**Contention 1-** **Fight for freedom**

And I delved into my six minute speech.

"Good Job Jessica!" I said.

"You too Bella!" She said back. She had actually had a really good debate. But she wasn't nearly as prepared as I would have liked.

Rose and I walked to the parking lot, and met Jasper at their car. You see, the lunch at Forks high school is not edible. We go out to lunch every day.

When we finally got back, I ran into what felt like a brick wall. But warmer.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" said possibly the most amazing voice I had ever heard.

I looked up and saw a new face. A Gorgeous new faces mind you. "it's okay." I managed to spit out.

"I'm Emmett." He said as we picked up our notebooks.

"Bella. You're the new kid huh?"

"Yuppers!" he said perky like, "And this is my sister Alice. Um, yeah so she wants to try out for cheerleading, where is that, if you know, by any chance…that is.."

I looked at Alice. She was small. She had spikey hair, and she shared her brothers blue eyes. "Um, yeah, actually, I'm the cheer captain, again." I smiled, "You can meet us there at 3;30 Pm. It's at the gym." I said as I pointed to the gym on her school map. "If you need help, just ask anyone and they can get you there."

"Well, could you point me to the Ed net room?" Said Emmett. SO he's smart…

"Yeah follow me, that's where I'm going right now." I said as I bid Alice a goodbye, and walked toward the Ed Net room.

**** Well here's the begging of my new story! Enjoy!  
**

**If you want to read the rest of my debate, (my actual debate I went to state with. Both the affirmative, and the negative) Just PM Me. You can use ideas from it if you ask me, or give me credit…I guess. I got a silver medal in LD…soo…yeah. I'm legitly in debate class, and club so if you have any questions ask me! And I would seriously LOVE to send my debates to you. So please, feel free to ask.**

**And in case you didn't know, Ed net classes are college classes you take in high school to get college credits. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OFF! BELLAS LAST NAME IS CULLEN!Carlisle and Esme are hers and Edwards parents. I realized I made that mistake after it was too late. So just disregard "Ms Swan" and "Swan" or whatever. I'm just use to typing Bella Swan. I have only done one where she was married to Edward. and even then, she refused his name. So yeah! Bella Cullen! I don't own twilight. ENJOY! Grazie!**

I'm not really sure my my teacher was rambling about. I knew I should be listening. But my HELL! There was this guy sitting next to me. Emmett…Emmett was his name. He so dreamy…I can't even stand it. I wonder what he thinks about cheerleaders? I AM head cheerleader…OH! Cheerleading tryouts were today. I'm so pumped. I already knew what dance I was teaching them to learn. I heard the word "detention" in the lecture somewhere. And my head snapped up.

"UUUGH" I groaned quietly. How do I get out of this one. I had detention right after school. For two hours. Cheer tryouts started at 3:30. Fuuuuuuu..

The bell rang a few minutes after that. "So Bells, I heard you got detention today. Again" Edward said, throwing his arm over my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I think I saw Emmett glare a little. Oh I hope he was jealous….Just not over my brother.

"Fuck off Edweird" I said shoving him off of me.

"Hey hey hey. Calm yourself. Who pissed in your cheerios today?" He remarked, smirking.

"You did, obviously, when I woke up to you snoring like a dying pig in my bed this morning."

"Ouch"

"WAIT! I'm confused. Are you two together?" Emmett asked from behind our bickering selves.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. I think it hurt Emmetts feelings a little. "no…no…n-no no no." I said between my laughter.

"Yeah, her heart belongs to me, huh sweet cheeks" Jasper said throwing his arm over my shoulder and kissing my neck. This only made me laugh harder.

When I finally calmed myself, I looked apologetically at Emmett. "Twatward over there is my brother. Literally."

"Oh..what about you" he was cut off by Lauren, (the slut is currently interested in Jasper. You see we have a scheme to get her off his back. As far as her and the rest of the school, besides out friends, is concerned Jasper and I are a couple) walking by. Jasper roughly slammed me against the locker and kissed me. Now as awkward as it was for both of us to kiss each other, I have to admit, Jasper is a great kisser. He's pretty good in bed too. Jasper has been my best friend forever, sure. But we did have one time when we were a legit couple. And he was my first. I really don't think I would have had it another way. Jasper was as gentle as anyone would have been. We broke it off a year ago, as sophmores, as it finally just got TOO awkward. We realized, that as good bed partners we were, we were just siblings lost at birth.

"Eww, get a room sickos" Said Rose grabbing Edwards hand.

Jasper and I pulled apart, and laughed. Emmett was not currently in the loop. Shit. I just blew my chances with him.

"Shut up Rosalie, no one asked you" Jasper snarled back.

"That was a little much, don't you think? Even for you too" She said back.

"Nah." I smiled. "ANYWAY! I have an issue. SOMEONE got me in trouble first hour today, and we have detention. But I have to go to cheer tryouts today. I skipped last year, but I can't this year. What do I do" I asked.

"It's simple" Emmett said, surprisingly speaking up. He was still angry, however. "Don't go to detention"

"That is simple. However, I skip almost every detention."

"Call dad and have him excuse it" Edward said.

"Hmm." Our chatting session was interrupted, however, by the bell.

"can uh, one of you show me to the gym? I have PE now."

"SURE!" Jasper, Rose, Edward, and I all chimed in. "We all have that class together" I finished.

I grabbed his hands and ran down the hallway, shoving past people, the senior hallway, and even some teachers. "Right this way!" I sang as I skipped.

WE finally reached the gym, breathless and laughing. "Boys locker room is over there. Just follow the weirdoes" I pointed towards Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie.

Edward and I sat on the bleachers, as our parents demanded we have PE off. You see, Edward and I were rather spoilt…Rotten for that matter. Our father Carlisle was the local doctor. He basically ran the hospital. And our mom Esme, well….she was scary, when she wanted to be. She was a famous interior designer. Long story short, our family is rich. Not just The our parents. NO. Our grandma and grandpa Platt were filthy rich, and our Grandpa Cullen was a famous author. Even Carlisle's siblings were well off with what our grandparents left them. Esme however, got almost all the money from her parents. Her sister couldn't be trusted with most of it, as she blew the 500,000 she got the first month. So in other words our families were very intimidating.

"Cullens!" demanded our aggressive (and slightly creepy) PE teacher. "How long this year?"

"Just this week" said Edward nonchalantly.

"What he said" I said pointing at Edward.

He scowled. "whatever. How's Chief Swan?"

"Fine" we answered in sync. Our uncle Charlie had married into my mothers family. HE married Emse's younger sister Renee. They were happy, up until a month ago, when Charlie walked into his bedroom to see Renee straddling some guy named Phil. Charlie has always been considered blood anyway. He divorced her on the spot. Their daughter was handling it fine. Well fine enough. Angela stayed with Charlie, as I said. Renee isn't very liked to begin with. Esme and her never got along, and it wasn't just sibling rivalry. OH no, they HATED each other growing up. Esme had thought that Renee had grown up, and just as their relationship was getting better, she blew it by cheating on poor old Chief Swan.

"Hmm" He murmured as he walked off finally demanding they all run some laps. I watched Emmet as he ran. Mmm…He had some nice man butt. I glanced at Edward and saw he was watching rose. Those to just officially became a couple. They had been in love since, like, sixth grade. Emmetts little sister, Ashley or whatever, ran past me and smiled. I smiled back at her. What was her name again? Eloise?..no Carley…NO still wrong…

"ALICE!" Emmett yelled as she ran into him. ALICE! That was her name.

I leaned on Edwards shoulder and pulled out my IPhone 4s.

"What's Emmett like in class? I only have him in this class and ED Net." I said.

"He's a goof ball." He murmured.

"Hmm." I was bored already. I pulled out a book and started reading. Soon enough school was out.

I went to the first 25 minutes of Detention, glaring at Jasper as he laughed at me. When Mr. Flangey had turned his back into a closet, I ran. Jasper right by my side. We made it to the gym in record time.

"There you are Bella! Finally!" Said Rose, glaring at me and her brother as we burst in.

I pushed Jasper toward the bleachers, and walked to the newest want to be cheerleaders. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm Bella Cullen cheer captain, and this is assistant captain, Rosalie Hale. IF you want to become a cheerleader, there are a lot of expectations to meet. You can have ANY body shape. Period. HOWEVER once we get the uniforms ordered, you are stuck with that size. You cannot gain or lose wait, as it messes the entire squad up when your uniform doesn't fit right. Cheerleading takes determination, high physical ability, and even sheer humility. We will do silly things. We are in charge of a lot that goes on around this school. The rules are simple. NO drinking, drugs, pregnancy, or grades below a C-. having or participating in any one of the these will result in an immediate removal of the squad. There are simpler rules, like curfew, but we'll get into those later. If you are pregnant, do drugs, plan on doing drugs or have bad grades, leave now. As they are not Tolerated." A few people got up and left after I finished my lecture. "Now! Lets get started!" I said walking towards the front of the room.

**Hey guys! I got a lot of followers and favorites off this story! Reveiws are appreciated also! **


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Drove me home, as usual, and walked around to open my door for me. "whose car is that in our spot?" he asked rather agitated.

"Dunno.." I said as I pulled on his jacket. It was cold out this morning and being the best friend a gal could have he gave me his varsity football jacket.

"Shall we milady?" he said holding out his arm.

"We shall." I giggled as I put my arm in his. we walked slowly towards my front door just enjoying the rare sun in the sky.

"Did you see Flangey's face when he turned around and saw us leaving?" he laughed opening the door.

"No what did it look like?"

We walked in and I was laughing the hardest I've laughed today. You see he pulled a face with one eyebrow raised, lips curled, and a double chin. Funnier than it sounds. Promise.

"STOP THAT!" screamed a voice. Jasper and I stopped laughing and looked at each other. "who was laughing?" asked a very serious James. James was my older brother. He was 30 and the rebel of the family. He knocked up his girlfriend at 16. Well he was 16..she was 15. They married and later divorced when she was found cheating. James is now married to a lovely lady named Jane they have three girls together, and James has the two from Victoria. Jane also has a girl from her previous marriage. She was 25 when she married James seven years ago, so she's two years older than him.

"James! Hi!" I said as I hugged him forcefully.

"Heeey James" Jasper high fived James and the two commenced to talked about football. Ugh. Boys.

"Hey sis, who is that in the game room?" James asked.

"Who?"

"this kid. He's chilling with Eddie boy. Tall…brown hair..blue eyes…"

I waved to Jasper I'd be back and walked onto the game room. "FUCK! You fucking suck! Go die! Just! Just ju- GARGH!" I heard a voice scream. I walked in and saw Edward and Emmett killing each other on Halo. Ooh. I love that game.

"Is he using my controller?" I asked grabbing another to join the game. Emmett smiled at me. It gave me butterflies. I smiled shyly back, scolding myself for getting worked up over him.

"DINNER!" we heard Esme call from the kitchen.

"Freaking A" whined Emmett and Edward as they pouted that I beat them. Edward should have known better. Emmett I felt bad for however. He thought I was just a normal girly girl. I love video games though.

"So Jimmy where is the family today" Asked my mother to James. Jimmy was the nickname we all called him. He hated it.

"Yeah ,_Jimmy,_ where are your girls?" Edward laughed.

"Well Edweirdo, they are having a girls day…shopping and stuff…I didn't want to get stuck carrying bags…again." He sighed. Poor guy. No hope for him. All his kids were girls. Jane is pregnant with twins right now. Girls. Seven little girls that James has to worry about. They aren't having another after this. No matter how much they wanted a boy.

"Aww son I'm sorry." Said my father. He was tired I could tell from his eyes. He doesn't sleep much, as he's always at work saving lives and stuff. I admire my father. I could never be a doctor. Edward, however, is following in his footsteps. Me? I want to major in English.

"Emmett dear, where did you move from?" Asked my mom.

"Tennessee, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme. I'm not that old!" she laughed.

We made small talk and finished our dinner. "Mom? May Jasper and I be excused?" I asked. Emmett's hand clenched as Jasper and I walked off, arm in arm.

"James? Are you staying the night to night?"

"Yeah" he answered to Dad.

"Well," I said laughing, "change the sheets. Rose and Ed do it all the time up there." I started to run around the table as Edward stormed after me.

"Yeah, well Bella lost her virginity on your bed James! With Jasper!" He yelled when Mom grabbed him, trying not to smile. Dad, however, was laughing at James disgusted expression. James suddenly turned to glare at Jasper. Dad and Emmett did the same. Dad I understood…Emmett not so much. Jasper shrunk behind me, and I hid behind mom.

"Oh stop it you two. James I changed your sheets this morning." She said. "Go ahead you to."

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" yelled dad.

"wow…my family." I groaned into my pillow.

"yeah.. Your family." He laughed pushing my head further into the pillow. "Speaking of your family, I feel bad for James Eight girls? That is like, eight YOUS!" Jasper screeched in horror.

"Shut up." I mumbled fighting his hand and sitting up. James oldest was 16 years older, Jenna. Then there was Hannah who was 13, Jane's' daughter, Amber, was 12, then the three they have together are 9, Jacie, 7, Recee, and 3, Karla. The twins are going to be called Esme, and Bella. Esme and I are James favorite girls. Well that aren't his daughters or wife. We were there first anyway.

"Those girls are insane." He laughed.

"Yeah." I said getting out my math homework. Gross. "will you help me"

"Hell Bean, I barely get it myself. Ask someone else."

"Ugh" Fine. I opened the closed door, yes I closed it, and went to ask for help. Mom didn't know shat, Edward was sleeping on the couch, and James was bleaching his mattress ..or Something. That left dad.

"Daddy?"

"yeah babe?" he asked turning around in his desk chair. He beckoned me into his office and I sat down in the love seat in there.

"Can you help me with my math? I'm lost"

"let me see it." He said. I put it in his outstretched hand. He scanned over it, and proceeded to (attempt) to help me. You see, he's way to smart. He helped a little, but he had ot get back to reading his medical journal or something. I understood, and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

'Oof!" I grunted running into Emmett.

"oh, sorry!" he said, helping me up.

"Wow I can't even get away from you in my own home." I winked at him. "do you get this math?"  
He over looked it, and smiled "yeah come on" and led me to my kitchen.

"You see, you have to do the distributive property before you can do anything…" and I was a goner at that word distributive…maybe that's why I suck at math..

**Well here is chapter three! Hope you like it! I tried to get all of the spelling and grammar mistakes out. Kind of hard by myself. :D Love you guys! And don't worry, Emmett and Bella will get together, I don't like to rush things, it makes things feel unrealistic, to me at least. And Jasper and Bella are just really close friends, Their relationship is just friendship. Now at least. They do have a history. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"DOUBLE 7!" Jasper screamed as he hit me as hard as he could.

"OW fucking h- COLORADO!" I yelled as I hit him. You see the game we are playing is called the license plate game. The basic idea is to hit the person next to you as hard as you can when you see a license plate from a different state. The other two are called numbers and slug bug. Numbers you hit when a license plate has two numbers in a row, three numbers in a row, or two numbers split. Slug bug is whenever you see a beetle. You hit them until they guess the color. Jasper, Edward, Rose and I were currently raveling to the mall in Seattle, and this is what happens when Jasper and I sit together. Rose and Edward just watch on. Point out different plates, so on and so forth.

"Okay, okay, enough. I need a break…" I was saying.

"Me too" said Jasper.

"You two do this every time. I always forget how hard you guys hit too. You both get bruised so bad!" Rose laughed.

We carried on with normal conversation for about an hour, when we finally entered Seattle.

I raised my fist looking for cars, as Jasper was nodding off. "WHAT COLOUR?! HUH WHAT COLOUR JASPER?" I yelled in his ear spotting an orange beetle.

"BLUE? GREEN OW STOP RED BLUE YELLOW FUCK PURPLE! ORANGE!" he screeched and I abruptly stopped hitting him.

"DOUBLE 4!" he hit me

"We're here!" said Edward.

"Thank fucking god. My arm can't take anymore" I laughed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''`

Rose and I had split from the boys, and were now in Victoria's secret buy some sext time underwear. Haha, no I really need a new bra, you see.

"230 dollars is your total" said…Trisha.

"Thanks" I said swiping my card and walking out of the store.

"OOF" said a voice from above. Sounded rather familiar actually.

I looked up and you'll never guess who I saw.

"Oh wow, sorry." I apologized.

"You can't even stay away from me out of school. Want to eat with me? I'm waiting for my sister to finish her shopping" Emmett said

"Sure" I said texting my group an telling them I'd be back later.

"What do you like?"

"Greasy food." I smiled up at him as I said this.  
"Greasy food it is!" he laughed.

"So how do you like FHS?"

"FHS? As in Forks High School?"

"No, as in fucky high school" I said in a completely serious tone. Meaning every word.

"HAH! It's okay, I guess. I'm from a big city so it was really hard to get use to the small town, let alone the small town school." He told me after taking a sip of his jumbo drink.

"Oh. I have lived in Forks my entire life. ENTIRE LIFE EMMETT! MY. ENTIRE. LIFE." I cried in a pain-filled voice, "It's horrible. Don't be fooled by it's small town "charm" Oh no. there is no charm. Everyone knows everyone. Which means everyone knows everyone else's business and secrets."

He just smiled at me through his food. "I'm not lying.." I pouted

"I never said you were Bell"

"Bell?' I questioned, having always been called Bean, or Jelly. Never Bell. I liked it.

"Do you not like it?" he asked back embarrassed.

"I do, I've just never been called Bell before."

"Fuck you Edward!" screamed the oh so familiar voice of my oh so very best friend Rose.

"sounds like My dear brother has pissed off his girl again.." I said nonchalantly.

"Why are you so calm?"

"it happens monthly. When we get home they will be doing the deed. Most likely in my bed. It seems to be their favorite place. My bed or James."

"Who is James?" he asked taking another bite of his deep fried fat on a stick.

"He is my older brother. He's a lot older than me. My parents started young."  
"I've heard of your dad. He's like…the best doctor ever right?"

"pretty much" I said with my mouth full.

"Ew" he gagged covering his eyes and handing me a napkin. I just smiled.

I Finished chewing my food and swallowed, rather obnoxsously might I add.. He just glared at me. "Oh stop. It's just food."

"Do you realize what those French fries and that sauce look like in you're mouth?"

"No..." I replied.

He smiled, grabbed some fries, and started chewing "This" He said with his mouth full. He kept it open long enough for me to look.

"Put that away sicko." I laughed.

"You started it." He smiled back throwing a french fry.

We bantered back and fourth for a while, when we were interrupted by my phone buzzing on the table.

"Sorry," I said standing up. "this will only take a second."

"Sure." He replied.

"What Edwierdo?"

"Shut up Bella. We are ready to go. Meet us at the back entrance door in five."

"Fine. Bye."

"Emmett that was my brother, would you walk with me to the back entrance? We need to go."

"Sure. Lets go." He seemed kind of dejected, but what can you do?

When we finally made it to the entrance, My friends weren't there yet. That left Emmett and I alone to talk for a while.

"So what's your favorite sport?" I questioned.

"Football" he replied quietly, leaning forward. "Yours?"

"Cheer." I whispered, standing on my tiptoes.

We slowly leaned, our lips getting closer, and closer. Our lips were so close. _Almost _touching.

"BEAN!" Screamed the voice I wasn't to fond of right now. "What?" I demanded, not moving from Emmett.

"Jasper! You're such and asshole!" Rose said, whisterpooping him.

Emmett pulled away, looking the same way I was feeling. "thanks for going to lunch with my Bella."

"Thanks for asking." I smiled back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, come one." Edward annoyingly said.

"Fuck off." I said walking ahead of all of them, as they just laughed.

**I know it's short and it's been forever since I've updated, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter…plus I have a shit ton of home work. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at school was hellish. I can't tell you how many time I ALMOST got to talk to Emmett. You know, that big hunk of a boy. The one who I ALMOST kissed. The one who listened to me ramble, the one who now thinks Jasper and I are a couple because he saw me kissing him. Yes I kiss Jasper. I kiss Jasper because sometimes I want to, he good at it, I kiss Jasper because he's my best friend, I kiss Jasper because we lost it to each other, but most importantly, I kiss Jasper because the whores of our school won't leave him alone. I love Jasper, yes, but not in a romantic way. For a long time it was a friends with benefits type thing, but now it's awkward. We don't have sex anymore because we had a scare a long time ago. Anyway, if Lauren would leave Jasper alone I would currently socializing with Emmett, but NO, Lauren still won't leave poor Jasper alone. Because of this, I have to pretend to be with Jasper, and I'm missing my chance with Emmett! I want Emmett!

"God Bella, how can Lauren not get the picture? I mean sure, you two aren't really a couple anyway, but still, she thinks you are. Does she really expect Jasper to give out when he's in a supposed relationship?"

"I don't know Rose! But I can't stand it anymore! Why can't she just back off? I mean, I love Jazz, but I'm missing a great opportunity now! I can't be with someone, when that said someone thinks I'm in another relationship! I mean, come on! GOD" I complained as Rose and I walked to cheer practice. Fantastic. Just another stressful thing on my plate. Emmett's little sister is so annoying, but if I want a chance with Emmett, I have to put her on the squad. I can't have her ruining it for me. I mean, I'm already ruining it for myself, sure, but to have someone else ruin it for me? Nuh uh.

"Rose, what am I going to do? I mean I almost kissed Emmett. ALMOST I was so close. But no, my bastard of a brother ruined it for me! Why doesn't everything ever go well in my life?"

"Oh stop Bella. Just imagine if you HAD been pregnant three years ago. You'd have a three year old right now. Imagine having a baby at 14, Bella."

"James did just fine" grumbling, I took a seat on the benches in the gym, Putting my shoes on I continued. "I know Rose, and I'm grateful I wasn't, but because I wasn't, I can worry about stupid teenager stuff. So that's what I'm going to do. There, are you ready?" I finished tying my shoes and stood up. "Hey Jasper!" I exclaimed seeing him.

"Hey babe. Sorry about earlier, y'know, that one thing with that one person, at that one place, at that one time."

"Shuddup." I giggled punching his arm. "Get out of here. Will you be over later?" He nods, "And you Rose?" She also nods.

"Okay, see ya guys." He replied giving us kisses on the cheek.

"Bye" be exclaimed at the same time.

Rose counted the girls on the team as they walked into practice, while I went over the cheer we were going to learn today. "hmm" I'm mumbled to myself as I thought of some exercises to do today. I finally Decied on Burpees. Yes. Burpees. Burpees are fun.

"Bean, we are one person short, and you'll never guess who" Rose whispered, rather annoyed might I add.

"Is it Emmetts sister…Maureen?"

Rose laughed at my stupidity with names, "Yes it's Emmett's sister, but her name is Alice."

"Fuck. Okay. Watch for her. I'm going to start them on the warm ups. Tell her what to do when she walks in okay? Then join us in our _oh so very fun _work outs."

"Aye aye captain."

"Alright!" I yelled gathering the attention of my disciples, " How many of you know what a burpee is?" About seven out of 26 girls raised their hands. I sighed. "Okay. I'll demonstrate. Do it with me. Get into the push-up position. Now jump into a squat, jump as I high as you can, land in a squat, do a push up, and repeat. Do 50." I explained. I had finished mine fairly quickliy, as had some other girls, when I saw Alice walk in. I waited for Rose to finish explaining the work out and went over to her. "Excuse me, but you better have a damn good excuse for being, "I look at the clock, "30 minutes late. Practice starts at three fifteen sharp. If you are going to be late or gone, you better clear it with me first. You have my cell number, and you see me all day in school. Send a quick text if it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry. I had to run home and grab my gear."

"Bull shit. You didn't need to grab your gear, I saw you bring it at lunch, What you had was a good hard fucking wasn't it? See, you better have been careful, because I don't tolerate pregnancy on this team. Go get dressed. Hurry" I demanded. "Oh, and Ashley, clean out your hair. You look like you have something in it. Is that vanilla ice cream or something?" She turned bright red at this statement, and I just smirked. I knew all too well that wasn't vanilla ice cream.

As alice walked out, everyone else was finished with the burpees, and they were sore. We had a long ways to go. "Okay, All of you run ten intravals, and Alice, do seventy five burpees, and 20 intravales.

"They didn't have to do that many!" She sputtered.

"You're right, they didn't, Because they were on time. Now those of us who aren't one time get to do more work. We are a strong as our weakest link, and I won't have other girls falling or getting hurt because someone can't show up on time."

A few of the girls giggled as they began running their laps. "I wouldn't laugh to loud girls! We have to stay thirty minutes longer because of Alice. Maybe now she won't be late. We can only hope that her friends on the team will get her here on time next practice, yes? How does 4:30 sound? No no, not the afternoon, I have plans. 4;30 tomorrow morning sound like a good time tomorrow, what do ya say Rosie?"

"Sound great" Rose yelled, smirking at the teams' complaints. Hey, I warned them about being on the team. It's not as glorified as TV makes it out to be.

After a four hour practice we were all kind of sore. We were sweaty and stinky, and I just wanted to go home. "You guys did great today. We are getting better, we just need to work on catching the girls as they come down, right Trish?" Trish nodded, embarrassed. She had dropped one of our flyers today, but thank god nobody was hurt. "Alright! See you bright and early! Let me or Rose no if you need a ride! AND DON'T BE LATE! There will be consequences."

Rose and I got into my car and drove to my house, letting Jasper know we were eating out tonight, and to meet at my house.

"Hey dad! Mom! Can we charge to your tab at the restaurant tonight?"

"sure, go ahead." My mom mumble, disgruntled that we were eating out.

"Hey Bean!" James said ruffling my hair.

"What are you still doing here?!"

"Today I replaced my mattress in my room, changed my lock, and put itching powder in Edwards underwear."

"Pfft, a new lock won't stop us" Rose said, joining the conversation.

"Don't tell me that please" James groaned.

**I'm sorry that i don't update regularly, but i'll have you know that i wrote this tonight instead of my oratory, which isn't ready, and needs to be this Tuesday. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, and Ashley, clean out your hair. You look like you have something in it. Is that vanilla ice cream or something?" Alice came through the door grumbling, irritated at something, obviously.

"What's up, sister?"

"That stupid Bella Cullen can't even..UGH Em, she freaking made me do more work outs than everyone else, and then she embarrassed me in front of the whole squad! Emmett!"

"Well why did she do that?" I asked lightly, hardly caring.

"I was…late"

"How late?"

"…" She mumbled

"What was that?" I laughed, punching her in the arm.

"Thirty minutes I said!"

"Good lord Alice! Why were you so late? What were you doing?"

"I…was helping Howard Bones out with something." She turned red.

"What was this "something?" I said, putting air quotation on something.

"He was…Nothing, never mind that, Emmett, what do you see in her? She's a bitch!"

"She is not. She is beautiful, funny, and she has an amazing body."

"Ew. She also has a boyfriend who sleeps with that body every night." She remarked back at me.

I sigh, "Yeah I know, and she is my friends little sister, I can't just get with her. I like Edward, I can't ruin it by dating his sister."

"Damn straight you can't. Well, I'm going to shower. God there is something in my hair."

"Okay, bye then. I'm actually going to check out the restaurant down town. Want anything?"

"uh.. Yeah, some Broccoli and beef if they have it! By Em! Love you!"

"Love you too." I yelled up the stairs, mentally noting what she wanted.

As I got into my car, a 1985 Mitsubishi Montero, I couldn't help thinking of my old house. I missed the smell. You know how each house has a distinctive smell, you just can't smell it? Yeah, I could smell it now that we had moved. We moved because my dad lost his job, and then he got a new one here, obviously. My mom was taking the move okay, Alice through a fit when they told us we were moving. Carl, my baby brother, was too young to understand it, at the ripe age of just 1. I…well I don't know how well I took it. I really don't think I've processed it yet anyway. I missed my friends from school, the football team, and my football coach. It was too late into the season here so I couldn't be a part of the team, and that really bummed me out.

"Fuck" I cursed, hitting the break as I realized I missed the turn to the restaurant. "FUCK" I cursed again as I realized I almost hit someone walking across the street. I waved my hand to them in apology, and they just glared.

"Shit. I'm so tired." I pulled into a parking space, next to a black Mercedes. It made me nervous to park next to such a nice car. I mean god, who can afford this kind of car in Forks Washington?

"Hello sir, Welcome to La Lune! Do you have a reservation with us tonight?" A young lady greeted me at the door. Noticeably flaunting her assets.

"No, I just wanted to order dinner for my family. I don't need a table."

"Oh, well, follow me this way." She said. She led me into the VIP section, which was confusing. "What is your name sir? I'll get you a menu. You can just sit here."

"I'm Emmett. Thanks" I said taking the menu.

"Anything to drink while you wait?"  
"No, thanks though."

I looked the menu, realizing that there was indeed Broccoli and beef for Alice. That girl was the most un-adventurous person I had ever met. That's all she ever gets. Broccoli and beef. God, how did she not get tired of it?

"Hmm." I hummed to myself, looking for what I wanted. Dad had written what he and mom had wanted, and I was supposed to get ice cream for Carl, and my mom was craving pickles. She only craves pickles when she is pregnant, so I think she is pregnant again. I mean they already have 5. There's me, 17, Alice is 16, Megan is 10, Derrick is 9 and then there is Carl who is 1. Of course my parents never stop doing I, so again, she was pregnant.

"Have you decided Emmett?"

I jumped out of my seat as my waitress was back. "Oh god, sorry. Yeah, can I have A t-bone steak rare, a César salad, uh, how big are the mozzarella sticks? Okay, 10 of those, a hamburger, broccoli and beef, and for me..ahh..Hot wings. Extra hot, with extra ranch."

"That's all?"

"Yes, all in a doggy bag, thanks."

She took my menu and before she left she said "You know, the order of hot wings you got is the same exact thing one of the owner's daughter gets every time."

"Who is the owner?" I question

"TERI" we heard before she could answer, and then a crash.

"Your food will be ready soon." She said rushing off to the kitchen

"Thanks. Teri" I say looking at her name plate.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''' 

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" Yelled Edward up the stairs.

"God shut up Edweird. Give them a break." Jasper said, just as exasperated as Edward was.

"Shut Up!" You hear a thump. And then my mom "Boys! Don't break my coffee table again, or I'm taking it from your accounts!" Yes, Jasper has an account in our family name, as does Rose. They have rooms in our House, we have rooms in theirs, it's just the way it is. Our parents are so close, we think they are all secretly married at once.

"Ready" Rose announced as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a strapless summer dress, and I was in leggings and a sweater dress.

"Thank God." The boys chimed at the same time.

We made it to the restaurant, parking in the back entrance. "I love that you guys own this place."

"Yes Rose, you say that every time we come here."

"Hey Teri!" I say, interrupting Jaspers and Roses antics.

"Bella Edward! Rose Jasper! Hi! I'll get your order started? The regular I presume? Your usual seat is dirty right now, we had a to go order, and they just left. Want me to clean it for you?"

"Nah, that's okay. Just hand me a rag, I'll clean it." I laugh.

"Bella, you don't have to. You're off your shift anyway." Teri hated it when we came in. Not because we controlled everything, but because we didn't act like customers. We acted like we were working. This restaurant has been in the Cullen family for ages. Just this generation, however, the Hales had started to work here, and My dad, Being best friends with Roger Hale, just let him become co-owners. So Rose, Jasper, Edward and I have worked here all of our lives. Jane, James' wife, also worked here as a manager, but was taking time off because of the babies.

I wiped off our usual table in the VIP room, and we sat down, not having to order. I got Hot Wings. Extra Hot, with extra ranch. Edward got a Bacon wrapped fillet mignon, Rose got a veggie salad, with extra fattening bacon sauce, and Jasper got the special. An order of breadsticks, some pizza, the soup, and a plate of chili cheese fries. The thing about this is place, is that it really is a sit down restaurant, a fancy one; it just has a very wide variety of foods. Chili cheese fries for example.


End file.
